Makoto and Haru in the Ramen Shop
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: <html><head></head>Re-written with more fluff. Story is based on that scene at the end of the final episode. Our boys are in the ramen shop and then walking to Haru's place when feelings come out. Established couple.</html>


Makoto and Haru in the Ramen Shop

Post series, established couple.

A reviewer wanted another fluff story for this couple.

mhmhmh

Makoto and Haru sat together in their favorite seats in the ramen shop. They occasionally held hands under the table. The shop was half way between their schools and adjacent to their apartments. They arranged to meet up every day for dinner. Haru looked at Makoto's book and asked:

"Why do you need to know psychology to coach swimming?"

"I wondered the same thing and I asked sensei. He said it is was important to understand how a child's thoughts and feelings can affect their training."

"Oh, like how you helped that boy."

"I didn't do that much. You guys gave me the clue on what to do."

"We weren't in the pool with you. You helped him. I think you have wonderful instincts when it comes to dealing with children. I'm proud of you."

There was a twinkle in Haru's eyes and a small smile. Haru squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

"Haru." Makoto was overwhelmed. He smiled and squeezed back.

They finished their food, paid and left the shop. Their favorite way back was through an alley because it was dark and they could hold hands.

"Want to come to my place?" Haru asked.

"Of course."

Makoto was delighted they still made love just as often as they did back home. He knew Haru would say no to living together. Haru liked his own space and had to have everything just so. Makoto hoped to one day share a living space with his lover. For now, he was pleased with the way things are.

One thing still bugged him. In the darkness it was somehow easier to talk about.

"Haru?"

"Hm?"

"I'm jealous of what you and Rin have."

"Why are you bringing up Rin for?" Asked Haru completely puzzled. He stopped walking and turned to Makoto, who dropped their hands. Haru missed the warmth. Makoto is always so warm.

"You and Rin will one day be standing side-by-side on the platforms and all I can do is cheer from the side. I wasn't even the one who got you to decide to go pro. I'm jealous of Rin and I hate myself for it and I hate I was the cause of the fight…" Makoto was crying and rubbing his eyes. Makoto stopped as he was grabbed by Haru.

"Haru?"

Haru spoke into Makoto's ear.

"Makoto, I was just as much at fault for the fight. I ran away. I am grateful to Rin for what he did, but he has a tendency to be insensitive. You are the one I love most. If you aren't in the stands, every time, cheering for me, I can't swim. I need you more than anyone. More than my parents, Rin or anybody. Stupid Makoto."

"Haru." Said Makoto, overwhelmed again.

"I love you Makoto. Don't ever leave me." Makoto hugged Haru back.

"Never, even if it means coming out or getting married. I will never abandon you."

"You didn't have to say 'married'." Makoto could hear the embarrassment in Haru's voice as he came out of the embrace.

"Forgive me, I am going to be jealous of guys who can swim beside you."

"You forgot haven't you?" Haru asked, curiosity was written all over Makoto's face.

"Forgot what?"

"You got me into competitive swimming in the first place. It is your fault I met Nagisa and Rin. It is too late to be sorry now."

Makoto smiled, he had forgot. He did talk Haru into joining the swim team where they met the other guys. Haru continued, he turned away with a blush on his cheeks.

"Besides, don't you know you are the only one I see? Everyone else fades in the background, when Makoto smiles."

"Haru." Said a beaming Makoto.

"D-don't make me say such embarrassing things. As your punishment, you will service me."

Haru stomped off toward his apartment. A very happy Makoto following behind. He felt like he was floating on air. He now knew how much Haru loved him.

"Haru, I love you so much, you are the most important person in my life. More than anybody."

"S-shut up, s-stupid Makoto." Said a blushing Haru.

"Ok." Said Makoto with a grin.

Makoto saw the smile Haru was trying to suppress. He smiled as he followed his boyfriend. They were in the light, so he didn't attempt to hold hands again. He thought:

"I will smile even more now."

Haru sensed Makoto's thoughts and smiled in earnest.

mhmhmh

Please review


End file.
